


ASHES

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Merlin returns to Ealdor months after killing Agravaine.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: PROMPT 8: BURN</p>
            </blockquote>





	ASHES

**Title:** ASHES  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** none  
 **Character/s:** Merlin  
 **Summary:** Merlin returns to Ealdor months after killing Agravaine.  
 **Warnings:** strong language, character death  
 **Word Count:** 164  
 **Prompt:** PROMPT 8: BURN  
 **Author's Notes:** This is my first submission to . No beta so please excuse any mistakes. I hope you like it.

 **ASHES ******  
When Merlin finally got back to Ealdor he saw the devastation wrought by Agravaine.

What possessed the bastard to burn am innocent village? Was he that twisted or was there something more?

These are questions he will never know the answer to and he was the one to blame. He killed him.

He killed several men. He should feel some shame in it but he doesn’t. He did it to protect Arthur. That is his destiny after all.

Standing in front of the pile of rubble that was his childhood home, he wished he could bring the bastard back just to kill him more slowly this time.

His mother has a new house now larger and better built. All the villagers have new homes. Arthur felt it was the least he could do for the trouble that he caused them. In truth it was his idea to bring Arthur here.

He brought this hell to his friends and family for that he is ashamed


End file.
